Varicelle
by Abbym0
Summary: Castiel est humain et il semblerait qu'il ait attrapé la varicelle. Dean veut tout simplement l'empêcher de se gratter...


Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver, ça il n'en sait rien. D'abord l'ange avait perdu ses pouvoirs par on ne sait trop quel procédé. Et puis il était devenu humain. Avec tous les avantages et inconvénients que cela représente.

« -Arrête de te gratter Cas sinon tu auras des cicatrices. » résonne la voix de Dean à travers le bunker.

Dean qui est affalé sur le canapé, une bière à la main, un livre sur les genoux contemple d'un œil attendri l'homme nouveau qui, assis sur une chaise à la table de la cuisine, ne cesse de gesticuler sur son siège ne tenant absolument pas en place. Ce petit bonhomme sur sa malheureuse chaise de bois, totalement dépassé par la situation qui n'a pourtant rien d'extraordinaire, est absolument touchant.

Depuis qu'il est devenu humain, Castiel est totalement dépassé par les petites choses naturelles de la vie. Dean se remémore la veille en riant intérieurement où le petit homme avait pleuré après s'être cogné le petit orteil contre la commode.

« -Mais Dean, ça me démange. Ça va durer encore combien de temps ? Et il revient quand Sam ? » fait la voix suppliante de l'ex-ange.

Dean soupire en souriant. Autant le Castiel angélique était totalement impassible en apparence, bien qu'on se doutait que dans sa tête fusaient une multitude d'émotions, autant le Castiel humain est juste adorable à extérioriser ses pensées, que ça soit par la parole ou alors ses petites mimiques. Il a tout de l'attitude des gamins quand vient l'âge où ils posent toute sorte de question. Le brave ange du seigneur qui était un valeureux guerrier du paradis est devenu le plus innocent des chérubins.

« -Cas, tu as la varicelle donc ça va encore durer au moins une journée. Et Sam revient dans environ trente minutes avec tes pommades. Patiente un peu tu veux ? » répond la voix étonnamment douce et bienveillante du chasseur.

Le petit brun croise ses bras et se renfrogne comme un gosse qui boude parce qu'il ne peut pas avoir tout tout de suite. Dean en a le cœur qui se fend tant le spectacle qui s'offre à lui est attendrissant.

Le petit homme finit par se lever de sa chaise, impatient et commence à faire les cents pas dans la pièce en se grattant les mains et le cou. Le chasseur détourne ses yeux de l'ex-ange pour se concentrer sur son livre mais n'arrive pas à se focaliser sur les mots inscrits sur les pages de celui-ci à cause des bruits de pas qui résonnent à travers la pièce.

« -Tu veux pas t'asseoir au lieu de t'entraîner pour faire de la randonné ? »

Castiel s'arrête de marcher et reste debout, au milieu de la pièce, les bras ballant, plissant les yeux en tentant d'assimiler ce que le chasseur vient de dire.

« -Viens t'asseoir à côté de moi. » lui explique le blondinet avec patience.

L'ancien ange s'exécute et pose son séant sur le canapé, à côté de Dean. Le chasseur marque la page de son livre et le pose sur la table basse. Il passe un bras autour de Castiel totalement hébété et se met à frictionner son dos avec celui-ci. Dean sent les épaules de Castiel se détendre à ce contact qui soulage enfin ses démangeaisons, surtout à cet endroit qu'il ne peut atteindre de lui-même.

L'ex-envoyé du seigneur éprouve une vague de soulagement parcourir son corps jusqu'à l'enivrer. Révolu cette affreuse sensation de picotement, place à cette chaleur ensorcelante que procure le fait de gratter un bouton. Il ne peut retenir de sortir de sa gorge un petit cri rauque. Les frottement que Dean exerce lui font un bien fou, si bien qu'il se de détend au point de laisser sa tête reposer sur son épaule. Il est plus serein, apaisé.

Dean s'amuse des sensations que peuvent créer le simple fait de gratter l'ancien être céleste. Castiel est en pleine extase, on dirait presque qu'il est retourné au paradis tant il semble heureux. Le chasseur arrête tout de même de bouger son bras.

« -Plus. Dean j'en veux plus. » murmure la voix plaintive de Castiel.

Dean n'en peut plus de son ange déchu, non seulement il es totalement innocent mais sans s'en apercevoir, il est incroyablement sexy.

Le regard verdoyant du chasseur plonge dans celui océan de Castiel. Son souffle se coupe l'espace d'un instant. Pourquoi ? Il n'en sait trop rien. Mais une certitude : ses yeux pourraient lui faire perdre la tête.

« -Si je continue tu vas avoir des cicatrices. » répond-il en détournant le regard, tentant de rester de marbre, totalement déstabilisé.

L'ex-ange ne dit rien. Après quelques secondes de silence, il frotte candidement son épaule contre celle du chasseur. Dean, surpris de l'initiative de l'homme assis à ses côtés, ne sait pas comment réagir.

« -Aide-moi… » lui souffle Castiel au creux de l'oreille.

Le sang du chasseur ne fait qu'un tour. Il prend l'ex-envoyé céleste par les épaule, le fait s'allonger sur le canapé, se colle derrière lui, en cuiller, et se met à frotter le dos de Castiel avec son bras. L'ange déchu ne retient pas ses gémissements de plaisirs face aux caresses libératrices de son humain. Dean sent lui aussi une sorte de délivrance se diffuser en lui, un certain désir monter. Une bosse finit malencontreusement par déformer son pantalon. Alors en fermant les yeux, il commence à mouvoir son corps contre celui de son ange, peu importe s'il n'a plus réellement de paire d'ailes. Il sera toujours son ange gardien à lui.

Castiel aussi se prête au jeu de Dean en se frotte contre lui, prêt à se livrer corps et âme à son humain. Il sent quelques choses se durcir contre ses fesses et se rend finalement compte qu'ils sont tous les deux habillés. Peu importe, Dean libère Castiel de sa démangeaison tandis que Castiel libère Dean de toutes ces années passées à ses côtés sans rien oser.

Lentement, la main de Dean passe du dos à l'épaule de Castiel et de son épaule à son pectoral. L'ange saisit la main du chasseur pour la guider vers les endroits où il doit passer pour le soulager. Puis la main de Dean défait les boutons de la chemise de l'ex-ange pour avoir un accès plus direct à sa peau ce qui lui fait emmètre un gémissement guttural. Le Castiel pur et candide de quelques instants plus tôt a laissé place à un homme bien plus grivois.

L'ex-ange sent des baisers effleurer son cou ainsi qu'un souffle chaud et irrégulier contre son épaule. Dans le même état que le chasseur, il est à présent fiévreux et pas seulement à cause de la varicelle. Il sent également une raideur au niveau de son pantalon, alors, oubliant ses démangeaisons, il se retourne brutalement pour saisir Dean par la nuque et emprisonner ses lèvres.

Oui il est amoureux de Dean, même éperdument amoureux de lui et ce depuis des années. Et s'il réussissait à dissimuler ses sentiments lorsqu'il avait son visage impassible d'ange et un formatage de base dans son cerveau qui l'empêchait certains gestes à l'égard de l'humain, à présent que ses chaînes angéliques sont brisées, plus rien n'entrave ses émotions de transparaître. Castiel aime Dean, il l'aime à en crever et le désir à s'en arracher le cœur.

Dean aime son ange gardien depuis bien trop longtemps. Ses mimiques angéliques lorsqu'il plissait ses yeux ou penchait la tête sur le côté en signe d'incompréhension le faisaient déjà craquer… Mais depuis qu'il est humain c'est encore pire. Dean doit lutter encore plus contre ses pulsions dévorantes qui lui bouffent les tripes. Son ange est tellement touchant. Tellement beau. Castiel est tout bonnement magnifique, tant par son physique que par sa beauté d'âme.

Le chasseur répond doucement au baiser de son ange en fermant les yeux. C'est tendre, bien trop tendre. La tension est bien plus que palpable dans le boxer de Dean qui colle son corps tout entier contre celui de Castiel. Il sent que son ange est dans le même état d'excitation que lui. La langue de Castiel se fraie un chemin à travers les lèvres de Dean pour rejoindre sa sœur et se mettre à danser licencieusement.

Castiel bouge toujours son corps contre l'homme qu'il aime. Son rythme est tellement effréné qu'il n'en faut pas plus pour Dean. Dean qui depuis des années avait intériorisé toute cette frustration, s'interdisant tout geste déplacé envers son ange. Tous ces sentiments qu'il avait enfoui au plus profond de lui remontent à la surface provoquant violemment sa délivrance. Il vient tellement violemment qu'il en mord la langue de son ange qui dans un de ses dernier déhanchement sent lui aussi un de ces spasmes de plaisir enflammer tout son être.

Leurs bouches se détachent enfin les laissant reprendre leur souffle. Dean plonge son regard dans celui de Castiel et sourit lascivement. Il étouffe un petit rire en réalisant qu'ils sont encore tous deux habillés. Ils s'étaient excités comme des ados en rûte.

 _Avons-nous fait l'amour ?_ se demande Dean étant donné qu'ils ont encore leurs vêtements. Il ne trouve pas de réponse à cette question dans les yeux océans de Castiel mais peut y lire qu'il l'aime lui aussi. Il lui vole un baiser et pose son front contre le sien, se raillant du fait qu'ils ont tous les deux le boxer qui colle.

Quelques minutes plus tard Sam découvre son frère allongé sur le canapé avec Castiel, main dans la main, front contre front. Ils dorment tous les deux. Leurs visages sont apaisés.


End file.
